


A Prick and a Bastard

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First kiss meme fill.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Prick and a Bastard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giddy_london](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=giddy_london).



> First kiss meme fill.

"Oh fuck off," Elijah growled, not even noticing to whom he was speaking.

"Well excuuuse me."

Elijah purposefully flicked his ash right onto Andy's boots.

"Bit stroppy tonight, aren't you lad?"

"I'm not your _lad_," Elijah hissed, taking a drag on his cigarette so hard his head nearly started spinning.

"Ah, but wouldn't you like to be?"

"Oh _fuck_ you," Elijah replied, not even caring that he had stepped right into that one.

"I'm afraid it'd have to be the other way around, actually."

Elijah eyed him with a raised eyebrow, a little curious but mostly just pissed.

"Can't you just, go pick on Dom or something? He'd be willing; always is."

Andy laughed and took the cigarette from between Elijah's fingers, ignoring the sound of protest. He didn't look at Elijah as he took a drag, but he was standing very close, their hips and hands nearly touching.

"Never was one for sluts, really. Too easy."

"How noble of you."

"Do you have to be such a bastard?"

"Do you have to be such a prick?"

Elijah turned to face him, finally, and Andy was grinning around his cigarette.

"Yes," he agreed before handing it back. They stood silent in the alley for a minute, their fingers touching around the filter, and then Andy had him by the belt buckle and their mouths were colliding hard enough to taste blood. Elijah's teeth mashed against his upper lip, and he poured his frustration into the way his hands fisted in Andy's shirt and his thigh pressed against Andy's crotch. The cigarette landed in a puddle, but nobody cared.


End file.
